1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to headwear, and more particularly to a cap having adjustable and interchangeable visors.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known that head-worn devices, such as baseball caps, are worn for two primary and distinct purposes, namely for protection from the sun's rays and also as a fashion accessory. Throughout the years, various features and functions have been incorporated into the traditional baseball-style cap to accommodate and/or enhance these two basic purposes, including variations and improvements to these features and functions.
One such feature is the adjustable visor, wherein the visor portion of the baseball cap is pivotally attached to the crown section of the baseball cap, thereby allowing the wearer to adjust the visor's angle relative to the incidence of the sun's rays to achieve an optimum balance between visibility and shielding. The adjustment capability also allowed the wearer to position the visor based on his or her aesthetic preferences and headroom clearance.
Another feature incorporated into the traditional baseball cap design is the capability of detaching and replacing the visor portion. This permitted the wearer to replace worn visors or to simply change visors to incorporated different colors, patterns and/or designs as desired. This aesthetically-based feature also allowed attachment of larger visors for greater sunlight protection.
Yet another feature seen in baseball-style caps is the capability to mount or attach sunglasses or tinted shades onto the cap. This is accomplished by a multitude of designs which attach the sunglasses or shades either onto the underside of the visor or to a forwardly disposed brim of the cap. The wearer can thereby attach his or her favorite sunglasses or shades to the cap to not only provide greater sunlight protection but also aesthetic flair. This feature is especially beneficial for use during physically intensive outdoor activities, such as tennis, volleyball or baseball, where there is a high probability for the sunglasses or shades falling off the wearer's face or the cap where it can be subsequently damaged or lost.
Presently, there are no known head-worn devices that incorporate all these features and functions into a single unitary baseball-style cap. Accordingly, there is a need for a cap that provides a means to securely attach sunglasses or sun shades thereon, and that also incorporates a visor capable of being pivotally adjusted and that is also removable and replaceable. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.